


Pros And Cons Of Speedster-Impulsive

by kidflash_fuckers



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, author is inexplicably sleep deprived, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidflash_fuckers/pseuds/kidflash_fuckers
Summary: Wally tried to sort himself out in the professional way that everyone else managed to deal with things. Tried to shove every feeling he had ever felt toward Dick into a little box, to be dealt with later. Because that was how it should be. Nothing like- like kissing his best fucking friend who he maybe had a massive crush on, midway through a mission.OrSometimes it's good to be speedster-impulsive, in the end.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	Pros And Cons Of Speedster-Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> yall, i wrote this entire thing at 2 am in the morning. i was about to pass out and then a wave of scenarios popped into my head like a swarm of annoying ass wasps. merry fricken quarantine, enjoy.

There’s impulsive, and then there’s speedster-impulsive. Some people, not at all the most well endowed in either impulsive or speedster-impulsive, _might_ think they’re almost the same. And they would be wrong in thinking this, for a number of reasons.

Normal impulsive still takes time. Even if it is time without much thought put in, it is time. It’s a brief window in which there’s still a chance that you might change your mind. Might bring your mind into the situation at all.

Speedster-impulsive only takes a half-second. Speedster-impulsive, sometimes, means eating an entire tub of ice cream in thirty seconds just to prove that you can. It leaves less time, practically no time, to think.

The difference tended to be night and day, fundamentally the same, and yet completely different. A speedster could, for example, have regular moments of impulsive. It's far more difficult for a regular person to have speedster-impulsive moments, but, well. Wally had seen a lot, and even some things that could be counted as a normal person going the extra step. 

And, in short, that's how Wally ended up kissing his best friend in the middle of a life-or-death mission, during the shortest, tiny moment where everything seemed to stand still. A frozen moment in time where all he _really_ knows is that he's bleeding, and Dick is bleeding even more, and everything is going to shit. _Fuck, what the hell is even happening here, shit. Fuck._

Dick- Dick is frozen in place. Which, yeah, might be because Wally was there less than two seconds, before pulling away with a stuttered apology, but more likely was that _fucking shit, he messed everything up so badly, this wasn’t supposed to_ _happen, Dick will never talk to him again. Shit._

“We need to-” Dick’s voice breaks, and he clears his throat, like he's trying to fall back on his blank, regular, batman-issued mission face. “We need to circle them from behind,” He says, detached in the way that only a former Robin could ever truly be. Wally quietly hopes this won't be the only part of Dick he'll ever see again, because- shit.

_Shit._ That about sums it up.

“Miss M,” Dick continues, “I need you to-”

Wally tries to sort himself out in the professional way that everyone else manages to deal with things. Tries to shove every feeling he's ever felt toward Dick into a little box, to be dealt with later. Because that's how it should be. Nothing like- like kissing his _best fucking friend_ who he _maybe_ has a massive crush on, midway through a fucking _mission_.

It was best kept professional from here on out. Yeah. That'd be _fine_. Perfectly fine

\-----------------------

Somehow, _impossibly_ , the team managed to pull through. Just barely handled themselves for long enough to not die, even if everyone seemed to have sustained some kind of injury. Some kind of gaping reminder that they hadn’t done quite as well as they were _supposed_ to.

Not that anyone could have blamed them, with everything so- unexpected coming at everyone from all angles.

(Maybe Wally was technically part of that problem, with. With what happened.)

At the bare minimum, everyone made it onto the bioship back to HQ. Even if it was one of the most tense, uncomfortable rides of Wally’s life.

(Like everyone knew exactly what had happened, even though Wally was pretty sure they weren’t. Probably.)

\----------------------

It’s when Wally’s in the showers, peeling his costume off piece by piece, that Dick corners him. The other boy is quiet, but Wally knows, in that way you get to know someone well, almost too well, that he wants to say something. Wally dreads it immediately.

The last thing he wants is to confirm everything Dick has probably already figured out. To finally ruin things for good, as if he hasn’t already.

Dick sighs, shakily, and looks right into Wally’s eyes. He nods toward the bleeding wound on his chest, the one that’ll be gone in a few days but is absolutely gonna be a bitch until then. “You need that patched up,” Dick mumbles, grabbing a towel out from who even knows where. “Mind if I..?”

Wally, for his part, nods, lets him. “Sure,” He whispers, raspy and tired. He knows that Dick has way more injuries, what looks like a hundred tiny cuts all along his face and neck. But he also knows, vaguely, that this is Dick’s way of trying to talk to him. This is the way he tries to keep Wally from running away.

So Wally sits back on the counter, lets Dick clean out the cut, and sighs when he comes to stand between his legs to avoid reaching so far over. At the very least- well, Dick doesn’t seem to have lost the casual touches, leaning up against Wally like everything is normal.

It’s… nice. Weirdly. Watching Dick pull a bandage over Wally’s chest, so very careful, like he thinks it’s worth it. Like he thinks Wally is worth it.

The weirdest part, though, is when Dick presses his lips gently against he bandage when he’s done. Wally’s breath hitches, and Dick pulls away, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “To make it better?” He says, with a sort-of-nervous laugh. “I was, uh… wondering what you- when. You know. During the mission. You-” Dick cuts himself off, pausing to visibly collect his thoughts. “What did you mean by it? When you kissed me.”

Which was exactly the kind of question Wally had been dreading, except… like this, there is Dick, standing between his legs, blushing, just having kissed Wally back (in his own weird, Dick Grayson kind of way). Like this, there’s just a bit of hope. Maybe.

“You have really pretty eyes,” Wally starts, which, admittedly, might not be the smartest place to start. But Dick’s cheeks get just a little bit pinker, so that’s ok. “And sometimes when you get really focused, it’s like there’s nothing in the world that could stand between you and whatever you’re looking for.” Dick leans his head against Wally’s chest, just to the side of the bandages. “You also look at English in like, the strangest way, and it’s- it’s really fucking cute, actually. A little bit more than whelming.”

“And that’s good?” Dick asks. Wally can’t see his face, but he hears the grin.

Wally wraps his arms around Dick’s back, pulling him just a bit closer. “The best.”

Dick hums, putting his hands on Wally’s waist. “I love you,” He says, quietly. Time seems to hold still for a second because- wow. Wally hadn’t been expecting that out of any of this. So Wally leans forward, and in the speedster-impulsive, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it way, he kisses Dick again. Except this time is different, because Dick is ready, and before Wally can even consider pulling away, there are hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place.

This time, even if Dick is still painfully scratched up, even if they still have to talk later, everything feels okay.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! thank y'all for reading. comments and kudos are appreciated, I already tried to post this without pasting the actual story from my google doc, so like. gonna sleep. if it is late, you too should try to sleep


End file.
